masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prologue: Save Joker
If someone could answer this question for me I would be eternally grateful: if you import a Shepard, who did not romance ANYONE in the first game, then who comes to help you during the evac? Would it be one of Ashley or Kaidan, depending on which one survived Virmire? Now I'm asking this bec. I've noticed that if you do not import a character, and you create a new male Shepard, Ashely comes to help (and later Kaidan is seen at a flashback while you are exploring the Normandy wreckage, and simiarily, if you create a new female Shepard, Kaidan comes to help (and later Ashely is seen in a flashback while you are exploring the Normandy wreckage).Ubcphysicsyangbo 09:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't romance anyone in the first game (male Shep) and Ash died on Virmire. Kaidan helped me during the evacuation. I believe that if you use the default ME2 Shepard the other gendered crewmember (i.e. Ash for male, Kaidan for female) will 'survive' and come to help you. Bronzey 10:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If you import Shepherd from ME1 without romancing anyone then which ever member of the Systems Alliance survived Virmire (Kaidan or Ashley) will come to tell you about Joker. So a male Shepherd who did not romance anyonein ME1 but did save Ashley will still have her come up to them at the start of the game. ::Awesome, thanks a lot, guys. Now should we somehow incorporate the info into the article somehow? Bec. I personally found tha the article didn't really thoroughly explain the issue of whonwill come to help. Anyways, any concensis on that, Physics Games Just putting this out there, I think this part of the prologue is the worst part of the game. I know it is incredibly important to the story, as it is the major link between Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2; as a game, however, it is incredibly boring. It's one long, unskippable cutscene punctuated by a couple meaningless dialogue choices and a slow walk through the deteriorating Normandy. This isn't even strictly necessary as an introduction to the controls, as that could have just as easily been a part (and is a part) of your escape from Lazarus Station. There is, however, one part of the long walk to Joker that I find amusing: the combat deck of the Normandy lacks gravity, and the chairs along the hallway leading from the galaxy map to the cockpit aren't attached to anything. So, to create a game where there is none, I make a point of trying to "herd" as many of these chairs as possible into the cockpit. It's hard: my best is two, but for some reason I find the spiraling, weightless chairs clogging up the cockpit funny enough to try. Anyway, there really isn't a point to this, I just thought I'd share and see if anyone else out there is as weird as I am. Flippantelf 02:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC)